


You Have To Wear The Hat

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Hats, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Why didn't Alan wear a more fitting bit of headwear to his graduation? (tag for "The Long Reach Part Two")
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Kudos: 2





	You Have To Wear The Hat

Alan was fidgeting again, it was driving Kayo batty.

"Stay still" she said as she adjusted Alan's gown, sticking a thread and needle in it to try and stitch up a small tear.

"Hey, watch it, I think you've pierced my shoulder with that" Alan cried as a sharp jolt of pain ran down him.

"Well if you'd just stay still..." Kayo said, her frustration steadily building as she pulled the needle inwards and then out again, Alan still in motion, his anxiety over a big day ahead steadily enveloping his every thought.

"There, good as new" she said, and stood back, allowing Alan to give himself a grand glance in the mirror.

"Smooth as a baby's bacon" Alan said, giving himself a twirl and a thumbs up.

"You know what comes next now don't you?" Kayo replied, handing him his dad's old International Rescue headwear, she place it on top of his head.

"Do I have to?" Alan said.

"It's what your father wants"

"He doesn't always know best"

"Come on Alan, now's not the time to be thinking about yourself"

"What better time is there? This is my graduation, it's all about me"

Kayo clutched his hand and gently squeezed it, her eyes penetrated their way into his, and her voice soothed considerably, becoming harmonious to Alan's prickly eardrums.

"This is as much a completion of your father's hopes and dreams as it is yours, you're the last of his boys to reach this pinnacle of learning, the next time, it'll be the legacy of the rest of you boys that will strive to pass with flying colours, how would you feel if your own child tried to make the day more about themselves than the people that encouraged them to be the best they could be?"

"I'd be more afraid of what their mom would think" Alan remarked.

"She'd have some of the best night's sleep she'd had in ages, having the bed all to herself, but she'd get lonely eventually"

"She would?"

"Why else would I accompany you on those long dark flights into space?" she said, leaning forward to kiss him as well as he expected her to.

She waited for him to say something sweet, a reaction, a gasp, to express a feeling, either of gratitude, or a thirst for more of the same. She wasn't quite prepared for what he said next.

"There's a hole where there shouldn't be"

Kayo reeled back, looking at Alan pointing to the headpiece as he glimpsed at it in the mirror.

"There's a hole in my head" Alan spoke

"No, on this" Alan said, taking off the headpiece and showing Kayo the small dent.

"I suppose it's just the standard headgear then for this occasion, we don't have much time before the ceremony starts. Dad'll be disappointed"

"He will be, but you can always surprise him with it later"

"But it's in lousy shape"

Kayo picked up the thread and needle.

"I've got all night. Your place or mine?" she asked.

"So long as you don't end up sewing it straight to my head"

"Depends on how fast you can move" teased Kayo, and kissed him straight across the lips


End file.
